Wanted
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Hinata has never been really wanted. No one wants her around and she feels a bit alone. But then suddenly she meets Ino on a faithful night and get's told she is wanted, by her. One-shot, Yuri, InoHina and my first time trying this...


First time writing yuri and I think I did it a bit fast... I hope you enjoy!

...

Hinata was sitting on a couch, sipping from a bottle of beer. She was at her cousin's place after she got in another fight with her father. More like him telling her what she was doing wrong and she just nodding her head. She just didn't have the guts to say anything back. She took another sip from her beer, trying to forget about her sucky life.

Her cousin, Neji, walked into the room and placed another beer in front of her. 'How long will you be staying this time,' he asked a bit annoyed. She stayed over a lot more since she discovered Neji couldn't say no. His girlfriend was coming over tonight and he didn't need a whiny cousin on his couch when all he wanted was some alone time with his girlfriend.

Hinata looked up shyly. She knew she was unwanted, she was unwanted everywhere. Even the guy she liked kept rejecting her. She took another sip from her beer. 'Just for tonight,' she said softly.

Neji wanted to respond with something like, yeah right, but it was right at that moment that the bell rang. He gave Hinata one last look before turning around and go to the front door.

Hinata listened to the voice of Neji, sounding suddenly a lot more cheerful. Then he heard a girl's voice, must be his girlfriend. And somehow she heard another girl voice and a grumpy responds coming from Neji. Not as alone as he had thought at first. His lovely night alone with his girl was not only ruined by his cousin, but also by someone who was brought along by his own girlfriend. Hinata felt so sorry for him.

Another sip from her beer and then the bottle was empty. But there was another bottle right in front of her. Lucky her. She was taking another sip when Neji came walking in with the two girls. He still looked angry, certainly not pleased with the extra company. Hinata watched how Tenten, Neji's girlfriend, hang on his arm and was talking about random happy stuff to him. Then came in another girl, a beautiful blonde with the longest hair Hinata had ever seen. The girl wasn't even paying attention to Hinata and was watching Tenten and Neji instead. Hinata could only see it as annoyance. She was either jealous or just really didn't want to be here.

Neji waved towards the couch and Hinata. 'I'll get you girls some drinks and you can join Hinata on the couch,' he mumbled.

Two pair of eyes shot towards Hinata and she sank deeper into the pillows of the couch. Why did they need to stare like that? She already knew Tenten, but the girl didn't even say hello. Just turned back around to Neji and whined something about coming with him to help. Yeah, really no one cared about her.

Ino was still looking at her with something that looked like curiosity. Who wouldn't be interested in the shy girl? Only wanted to know what was wrong with her and then move on. They all were the same.

Neji and Tenten disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the girl and Hinata all alone. Slowly the blonde walked towards her and sat down on the couch beside her, maybe a little too close for comfort. To make matters worse, she actually took the beer bottle from Hinata's hands and took a sip. She didn't even say anything. Just kept on staring at her and drinking some more from her beer! Couldn't the girl see that Hinata needed the alcohol?

'I'm Ino,' the girl said in a sultry voice. It made Hinata shiver. Her big grey eyes looked away from the girl and focused on the empty beer bottle on the table instead. Ino shifted a bit closer to Hinata, her leg now pressing against Hinata's.

Ino gave back the beer bottle and Hinata took a long swig, trying to down it in one go. She came back coughing, giving Ino another excuse to touch her. She patted her back until she was done coughing and then kept her hand on the small of her back.

'Careful, you don't want to suffocate,' Ino said in the same voice as she wiped a string of black hair out of Hinata's face. Hinata cowered away from the touch. What the hell was this girl doing? She hoped Neji and Tenten would be back soon. Then they heard stuff clutter down coming from the kitchen and Ino's face went back to being annoyed. 'Why the hell are we here if they are just going to have sex anyway?' she asked angrily, the sultry gone from her voice. She sounded a lot more high-pitched now.

Hinata's face went beet red. 'H-having sex?!' she spluttered out.

Ino raised an eyebrow at her, confused about the reaction. 'Yeah, what else did you think they were doing in there? Tenten only made me come along, because she was afraid or something. Whatever, it's not like she's afraid now. The only good thing about this here is that I'm not alone and you are actually pretty hot.' She took the bottle of beer from Hinata again, wanting to take a sip, but it was empty already. She then placed it back on the table next to the other empty one.

If Hinata could go any redder, she would've. 'I-I'm not h-hot!'

'Please, just look at you. Nice feminine forms, very kissable lips and then those big eyes of yours. You are gorgeous,' Ino stated. When Hinata still didn't want to acknowledge it, Ino decided to convince the shy girl a bit. Slowly she brought her head closer to Hinata, warning her for what was about to come. 'Can't you see in my big blue eyes how much I want you?'

Then Hinata's eyes shot up towards Ino's. Could she find something like that in the eyes alone? She saw soft sky blue in the middle and midnight blue around the edges. They looked better than Naruto's… Then her eyes fell on the blond hair, it was almost white and the large bang in front of her right eye made Ino more mysterious. Hinata wanted to look on and see more of Ino, but suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against hers.

They were so soft and it felt really… nice. She had kissed guys before, but they were always so rough and hard. This was just much better. This was how she wanted a kiss to be. Ino softly moved her lips against Hinata's and felt some reaction coming loose. As soon as Hinata gave in, she put a hand against the back of Hinata's head and pushed her closer.

Hinata gave a sigh and opened her mouth a little. Immediately Ino let her tongue slip in and softly caressed Hinata's tongue with her own. Her fingers got tangled up in the long black hair, but it gave her some extra leverage to pull Hinata back against the armrest. Hinata moved along slowly and laid down on the couch with Ino on top of her. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was really enjoying this.

The kiss lingered on and Hinata had now really joined in, letting her tongue slide over Ino's. She let out a soft moan when Ino forced her tongue back into her mouth. She was focusing on the kiss so bad that she hadn't noticed Ino unbuttoning her blouse. Only when it was pushed open and a soft breeze hit her stomach she did notice. She wanted to get up and push Ino off, but Ino kept her right between her arms and legs. Hinata wasn't going anywhere.

Ino pulled the blouse off Hinata and immediately snapped the bra open to reveal beautiful big breasts. Hinata's arms went up and tried to hide her breasts, but Ino just pulled the arms away again and started kissing Hinata's neck. Slowly she felt Hinata relax in her arms again and even heard the breathing quicken when she suckled on some sensitive spots.

Her tongue lapped out and she glided down lower over Hinata's upper body. She reached the breasts and felt them move up and down with every breath intake. She kissed and suckled on the tender flesh while her hand went to the other neglected breast. She squeezed it between her fingers and felt Hinata's body bucking up to the touch. Her blue eyes looked up at Hinata's pale face and saw that the big eyes were closed. She took this as a change to take a nipple in her mouth and suck hard on it.

Hinata moaned then, her hand going up to Ino's head and grabbing the long blond hair. Ino felt then she could go further than this. Her own hands went down, leaving one of Hinata's breasts cold. She unbuttoned the jeans and shoved them off together with the black panties. She had to get off Hinata then and got a good look at Hinata's naked body. The pale body glistened in the soft evening light. They hadn't bothered turning on any of the lights in the living room. Hinata's eyes were glazed over, looking up at Ino. Her breasts moved up and down with every breath, luring Ino right back. Ino whimpered softly, wanting to feel more.

Ino started to take off her own clothes then, finding it about time and knowing Hinata wouldn't do it. She pulled of her t-shirt first and her bra followed right after. 'Not as big as yours, but I find them nice and humble. Do you like them?' she asked, sultry voice right back.

Hinata's eyes went down to Ino's breasts and she swallowed harshly. Carefully she nodded, still looking at Ino's breasts.

'Want to touch them?' Ino asked teasingly, smirk on her face. Hinata's eyes went wide again and a blush spread fast on her face. Ino decided to help her a little and grabbed one of her hands only to place it on her breast. When Hinata found enough courage to move, she let her fingers slide over Ino's small breast, teasing the nipple unconsciously. Ino opened her mouth in a breathy moan and Hinata's eyes went right back up.

Ino thought it was going to slow, wanting to feel more of Hinata. She quickly pulled of her own jeans and panties and threw them to the side. She crawled back on top of Hinata, their faces only inches away from her. As Ino hovered over her, one of her hands went down and between Hinata's legs. Two hands grabbed her shoulders tightly, nails digging into the skin as her own fingers teased the lips.

Hinata's eyes snapped closed. She didn't want them too close, she wanted to look at Ino's delicate body. The small hips and the thin waist, so different from her own body. Ino was lean and just straight out beautiful. But she couldn't keep her eyes open, especially not when one of Ino's fingers opened Hinata's lips a bit and went between them. It caressed up and up until it suddenly hit a spot that made Hinata moan out loudly. Ino smiled down at the pale girl and kissed her again, a little harder this time. Her fingers kept moving against Hinata's clit and she tasted the moans the girl let out.

Ino wanted to hear more of those beautiful soft noises. Hinata's voice was so sweet and soft. It made the moans sound even more delicious. So Ino now went down between Hinata's legs and looked up as she gave the first lick. As a reaction Hinata opened her legs even further and threw her head back in delight. A long moan left her luscious lips.

Soft hands pushed Hinata's legs up a little higher, giving Ino more room. She gave a long lick, letting her tongue slide from the vagina right up to Hinata's clit. It made Hinata shiver and let out another breathy moan. She played with the soft lips, sucking them into her mouth. Then she went up, back to the clit and let her tongue circle around it, teasing Hinata to the fullest. A hand fisted her hair and gave a hard pull while Hinata let out a loud moan.

Ino didn't need another hint, she sucked the clit in her mouth hard and teased it with her tongue more. Hinata's hips were bucking up and moan after moan left her lips. Hinata was getting wetter and wetter, Ino tasting a certain sweetness. It fitted Hinata and Ino liked it.

A hand slid up and down Hinata's thigh, getting closer and closer again to pleasure Hinata further. Ino's fingers went between Hinata's legs again and circled her vagina. The tip of her finger dipped in and went out again. A shocked moan left Hinata's lips, but immediately Ino's face was pushed closer. Ino did it again, going a little deeper this time and this time Hinata moved along, her hips going lower.

Ino took the hint and her finger went in as deep as possible. Her tongue kept teasing Hinata's clit, circling it and sucking on it. The finger was pulled out and pushed in again, pulling a loud moan from Hinata's lips. Her hips started to move along more, pushing herself down on the finger and it got only worse when the second finger was added.

The fingers found a faster pace, thrusting in and out of Hinata while Ino started giving fast licks on Hinata's clit. Moan after moan slipped from red lips. Hinata's body started shaking and shivering, loud screams now coming from her. Ino sucked in the clit one last time and gave a hard thrust with her fingers when Hinata came with one last loud moan. Ino felt the walls tighten around her fingers, knowing it was over.

Ino got up and looked at Hinata's half lidded eyes. 'You are so beautiful,' she whispered softly.

Hinata's eyes opened a little further, now focusing on Ino's beautiful delicate body. 'You are more beautiful than I am,' she responded in a small voice.

Ino immediately got down again, kissing Hinata hard. 'Go out with me,' she said between kisses, almost forcing Hinata to do so. Hinata only nodded yes, knowing she was finally a wanted person and not someone who would be forgotten again. 'And now you can touch me since I know those two won't join us here very soon. You were very loud,' Ino said with a smirk, Hinata turning beet red again, but still giving in to Ino's soft fingers.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think and I might try it again!^^


End file.
